Act 34 - Infinity 8, Infinite Labyrinth 1 (episode)
This page is for the thirteenth episode of the second anime series. For the thirteenth chapter of the manga, please see Act 34 - Infinity 8, Infinite Labyrinth 1. Act 34 - Infinity 8: Infinite Labyrinth 1 is the thirty fifth episode of the second anime series, and the ninth episode of the third season. Summary With Chibiusa on the verge of death, and Hotaru being completely taken over by the enemy, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto part from the group to annihilate Mistress 9 once and for all, even it means destroying both Hotaru and the spirit of Sailor Saturn in the process. While Mamoru stays behind to keep Chibiusa's body alive by linking his own life-force energy, Super Sailor Moon and the four Inner Guardians enter the heart of Mugen Academy, but end up getting separated in an endless labyrinth; where each resurrected member of Witches 5 pick them off; one by one. Plot At the hospital, Usagi, Mamoru and the others all watch worriedly as the doctor says that Chibiusa's heart has stopped. Usagi is shocked that her dearest one had been killed by a fellow Sailor Guardian. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna arrive, stating that things have occurred in a way they never expected-the three talismans have not activated, therefore the spirit of Sailor Saturn has not awakened-and that the only way to save Chibiusa now is to destroy Hotaru, as she now their greatest enemy. Usagi wonders if there is another way, but realises that the only way to save Chibiusa is to destroy Hotaru, because she must not wake up as Sailor Saturn. Mamoru then decides to link up his life-Force to Chibiusa, and proceeds to do so. He kisses Usagi, and both then receive the vision of Mamoru standing in front of the shadowed Messiah. The Inner Senshi arrive to Mugen Academy and are ambushed by the newly revived Witches 5. The Witches 5 capture the Inner Senshi, using their desires to make them tranquil and quit being a Sailor Guardian. Sailor Moon escapes the hallucination with the help of Mamoru and uses Moon Spiral Heart Attack. Sailor Moon makes it to the lobby and struggles to fight all the members of the Witches 5. The three Outer Senshi break into the Academy, destroy the Witches 5 and release the four Inner Senshi. They confess they came to help them becasue they are all Sailor Guardians. With their united strength, the Holy Grail appears yet again and evolves Sailor Moon into Super Sailor Moon. They soon split up in two groups-Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus go off to the basement-and Super Sailor Moon with Sailors' Uranus, Neptune and Pluto to find Hotaru. Changes Changes from the Manga * Kaolinite kills a bat and uses its blood as a component for her ritual in resurrecting the Witches 5. * Sailor Mercury is captured by Viluy when wires from the super computer bind her. * Sailor Venus is entangled by the microphone wires by Mimete. * Sailor Moon is shown an illusion of Mamoru killing Chibiusa. * Both Chronos Typhoon and Submarine Reflection are used together to kill the Witches 5. * The other Senshi do not fight Kaolinite. * Hotaru is not visually bound by thorny vines within Mistress 9. Changes from the Original Anime * The Inner Senshi were not captured by the Witches 5 * After Mistress 9 awoke, Mugen Academy was shielded by Undifferentiated Daimons. * The Witches 5 were never brought back to life. * The three Outer Sailor Guardians did not have the ability to generate shields. * Kaolinite never displayed the ability of resurrecting the Witches 5, though she did return to life herself through unknown methods. * Kaolinite was killed by Mistress 9 after she emerged from Hotaru. * Kaolinite did not transform into a Daimon. * Mistress 9 had only consumed Chibiusa's pure heart crystal, which revitalized her and allowed to take full possession of Hotaru's mind and body. * Only Sailors Moon, Uranus and Neptune made it into Mugen Academy after Mistress 9 awoke. * Sailor Moon was captured by Mistress 9, who had intended to get the Holy Grail from her in order to summon her master Pharaoh 90. * Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were teleported inside Mugen Academy by Sailor Pluto's power, who had "died" when she used her time-stopping ability to save them all from an exploding helicopter. First Appearances Attacks * Submarine Reflection * Chronos Typhoon Trivia * This episode features a new ending theme, Only Eternity Ties Us Together, which features Tuxedo Mask. Gallery Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes Category:Anime episodes